


kate mckinnon oneshots

by crvstalclear



Category: Kate McKinnon - Fandom
Genre: Bombshell - Freeform, F/F, Saturday Night Live - Freeform, also i love kathryn mckinnon, i am so lonely i just want a gf, office Christmas party, snl, yesterday - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-01-07 16:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crvstalclear/pseuds/crvstalclear
Summary: a collection of kate one shots that i write randomly. updates wont be frequent but comments and kudos are appreciated <3





	1. sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> all prompts are written with no affiliation to the one before unless specified!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A calm morning in you and kates home

The sun poured in through the sheer white curtains, creating a puddle of sunlight on the bed where you and your girlfriend lay. You had just woken up and lay there wondering why you were naked. Then you remembered last nights events, which consisted of too much wine, and that look that she gave you when you acted like the most power bottom ever. Just thinking about last night made your heart race and the hair on the back of your neck stand up. It was crazy how quickly she had an effect on you. 

After your heart rate slowed down, you quietly got out of bed and put on a stray bra on the floor which lay across the room and a lace underwear not far from it. 

Slowly getting back into bed and pulling the linen sheets over your body you rolled over to see your girlfriend Kate slowly stirring awake. You two had met at a photoshoot for glamour mag. You were the photographer and her the model. The photoshoot took hours because you kept staring at her instead of taking photos. After the shoot she gave you a mischievous grin while her cat like eyes winked as she handed you a piece of paper with her phone number on it, the rest was history.

When she woke, her blue eyes crinkled at the sides while her mouth curved into a sweet sleepy smile. She wrapped her arms around you and curled up into the crook of your neck whispering a gentle good morning. You lay there so serene and quiet with your arms wrapped around each other. Normally the cat was in the bed with you, but the door remained shut last night and Nino never got an opportunity to lay at their feet. A few minutes later she unraveled herself from you.

“Good morning, baby.” She said smiling at you. 

You kissed her softly and responded, “Good morning to you as well.”

Adjusting yourself under the covers so you could lay on her bare tummy, she let out a sigh one you were comfortable. The two of you lay there, peacefully again while she was aimlessly traced figures on your palm. You let your eyelids droop since you were so at peace. 

“I love you,” she says out of no where, “so much.” She bends down to kiss your hand. 

Your eyes open wide out of surprise, this was the first time you had said I love you to each other. Although you’d been dating for almost a year, you took things slow and steady. You cared about each other so much you didn’t want the other to stress. So you rolled off of her to straddle her waist. 

“Hey,” Your girlfriend says out of shock, “Why’d you move we were so com—“ 

You interrupt her only to kiss her harder than you’ve ever before. You can feel her tense body practically melt into yours as she kisses you back, her hands cupping your face. Your hands carefully traced her body and they glided over as much bare skin as you could find. You two eventually part and breathlessly you manage to say, “I love you so much.” 

The blonde kissed you back, and let out a soft smile. 

This time it was you who nuzzled their way into the crook of their partners neck. Her small but strong arms were wrapped around you and your legs tangled between each others in the sheets below. She kissed your temple softly and you wished that you could stay in this moment forever. However, someone had other plans, and a loud meow from outside the door interrupted the two of you. 

You pull yourself out of the position to see that Kate already had a grin plastered to her face laughing silently which sets you into a fit of giggles. You kick the sheets off and get out of bed facing Kate which makes you laugh even harder. Letting out a snort you realize how marked up her neck is and how her bra is just barely hanging on to her body, clinging on by one clasp. But she laughs back at you when she sees your own neck. Looking down at your body, you notice what she’d done to you and you shake your head while a grin is slowly creeping up. “Sorry, baby,” She said, shrugging her shoulders. “The wine did it, not me.” 

"Please don't be mad." she gave you puppy dog eyes as she wrapped her arms around your back pulling you in closer. You scoffed playfully, “I’m sorry too,” you responded.

You look her in the eyes and roll yours playfully as you pull apart from her grasp, while putting on a baggy t-shirt. This one happened to be Kate’s old Columbia shirt and she dug up your old NYU Photography one so the two of your were matching. She was obviously the smarter one in the relationship, but she never let you feel any less important. You’d often joke about how useless your degree was, which was quickly shut down by her saying “Hey! We wouldn’t have met without it! What about me, huh?” Which always made you feel a thousand times better.

The two of you made your way into the kitchen, where you fed the cat, and Kate began prepping breakfast. SNL was taking a weeks break and you were so excited to have Kate all to yourself. The cute outings you’d do to central park, the snuggling in bed with the cat loudly purring at your feet, and the best part is is that the two of you could finally binge watch all those episodes of The Bachelor you had lined up. Even though you’d been dating for almost a year, your heart still skipped a beat when you thought about cuddling next to her. She made you feel so starstruck even by doing nothing, just her standing there by the stove singing random melodies made you feel some type of way. 

You shrugged yourself out of your daydream and made your way over to Kate, giving her a hug from behind. You felt her loosen up once she felt your embrace and she looked up to you with her big blue eyes and simply said, “I love you.” Now that it had been established, it was all you two wanted to say to each other. You cracked a grin and said it back to her bending down for a kiss. 

This was how you wanted to live; the New York City skies close by and your girlfriend in your arms. It was perfect and you wished that you could slow down this morning and live through it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u enjoyed! im super proud of this so let me know what you think of this <3 lots of love, nat


	2. christmas party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready to meet Kate's SNL friends at the annual Christmas Party.

“Babe?” Kate whined from the other room of the apartment.

“Coming!” You responded, as you smoothed out your green dress. Kate and you were headed to the SNL Christmas party and Kate was so nervous about her best friends meeting you for the first time. You had a picked out a form fitting satin green dress the previous week and Kate had yet to see it because you had gotten changed while she was in the shower. It cut off mid knee and was open in the back and you really hoped that she liked it.

When you walked in to the bedroom you couldn’t believe what Kate was wearing. It was a red suit, tailored perfectly to her and she was wearing a black tank top under, with lace around the hem. She was eyeing herself in the mirror, looking a little self conscious so you knew exactly what you had to do.

“Kate… wow.” You let out a little chuckle not believing your eyes. She turned around facing the ground and you could her face turned the same colour of her suit, bright red. Then she looked up at you and her facial expression changed completely.

“Jesus… Fuck. Who let you dress like that.” She exhaled loudly, giving you a cheeky wink. “C’mere.” She said.

Walking over to her you shook your head at her “You look so stunning, beautiful, amazing… and so freaking gay?” You said as you draped your arms on her shoulders. She placed her hands on your hips laughing. “You are such an angel, and you look exactly like one too.” You let out a laugh, brushing your hair out of you face, you knew she liked that.

“I’m serious,” she said, “you look so gorgeous. I can’t wait for my friends to meet you tonight.”

“I can’t wait to meet them as well, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep my eyes off of you with you looking like this.” You replied slyly.

“Oh c’mon,” Kate taking a step back, to take a look at you, “It’s going to be even harder for me with you looking like this. You are literally glowing”

“Kateeee, stop you’re making me blush!” You cracked a smile and so did she, and as she leaned in for a kiss and whispered “You’re simply stunning, and I don’t think I’ll ever get over it.”

“Well, in that case, please never take this suit off, and if you do, I want it to be me who does” I whispered back.

“I’ll happily agree to that.” She said seductively. She took a step closer to you and kissed you while her hand cupped the side of your face, the other one rested on your hip. You closed the gap between the two of you, stepping even closer to her. You kissed her back once again draping your arms over her shoulders. She began kissing your neck and at the same time taking off her blazer while her lace top remained on.

“Kateeee, you know that I would never turn you down for something like this but we are going to be late, my love.”

“But you look so good right now.” She groaned putting her blazer back on.

“I promise you that I will look much better tonight after we’ve both had some drinks and you’ve stared at me for the entire night.” You knew that was a fact and how badly you wanted to mess around with her right now, but you knew how much she wanted you to meet her friends, you couldn’t be late.

You walked into the bathroom to put some jewelry on, and you could feel her eyes on you as you stole one of Kate’s silver necklaces form the counter and put it on . The pendant fell just perfectly on you and matched with the earrings that Kate had gotten you for your birthday.

“Jeez Y/N, how could you get even more gorgeous.” Kate said as she rested her chin on your shoulder from behind.

“Thank you, baby.” You smiled, giving her a peck on the cheek.

“Anytime, love” She responded hugging you from behind. “Now put your heels on and let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u enjoyed! ill be adding a second part to this chapter some time later. my winter break is so soon! <3


	3. los angeles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your last night together before Kate leaves for LA for a little while.

Getting up from your tangled position on the couch, the two of you had a Bachelorette marathon, and Kate, to say the least had practically wrapped herself around you, soaking up the last few hours you two had together. 

It was the night before that Kate was leaving for LA for four weeks to film her newest movie. You were used to her going to LA but this was the longest time that you would be separated and you were crushed. You remember when she told you and your heart sunk, but you knew that it was her work and that she had no choice, so you stayed supportive, wrapping her in a big hug, telling her that you’d be okay. 

Kate tried to pull you back onto the couch with her outstretched hand but you resisted and instead kissed her hand, “I’m gonna go brush my teeth and head to bed,” you stifled a yawn, “Come with?” You reached in and slid your arms underneath her tiny body and attempted to pick her up, which only failed miserably and sent the two of you into laughter, which ended with Kate looking up at you adoringly. You saw slowly as a smirk grew on her lips and her eyes hinted mysteriously at you. “Kate…” You started, but before you could finished she had launched herself at you picking you up practically effortlessly. 

“Ahhh! Kate!” You yelled, as you tried to squirm out of her grasp, but her tiny arms somehow grew stronger and you couldn’t even resist anymore. 

Accepting your fate in her arms you calmed down and wrapped your legs around her waist and your arms tightly around her, and rested your head on her shoulder. “I never want you to leave.” You said sadly as she carried you into the bedroom.

“You could come with me, if you wanted.” Kate proposed.

“I would in a heartbeat if it wasn’t for my stupid job,” You sighed, tightening your legs around her.

SNL was over for the summer and you had already got to spend a week with her and it was glorious, you just wish you could spend the entire summer together. Dates to cute cafes, visiting Leslie and Aidy together and even going to late night comedy club shows, those were your favourite. You loved how focused she was when she watched improv troupes and how every time they did something new and different she’d write it down in her little notebook and somehow try to incorporate it into next weeks SNL show. 

You snapped out of your daydream as she laid you on the bed, “There you go…” She said softly as she slowly leaned in towards you gently kissing you. 

“You better text me everyday,” You joked. She was so bad at technology it was funny, but she did her very best though and her cute little ‘:)’ and ‘<3’ always made you grin like crazy.

Kate let out a small laugh, “i will improve my texting skills, just for you.” She gave you a cheeky wink which made you laugh and you got up just to give her a tight hug, “Thank you, I appreciate it, love.”

“Anything for you,” she said as you pulled out from the hug only to gaze intently at you. “God your eyes are just simply stunning.” 

Your cheeks grew red at the compliment, “Oh my god you little dork.” You gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, “I love you, y’know, and I’m going to miss you even more.”

“I love you too,” She said wrapping you in another tight hug. 

“God, this is depressing.” Kate groaned as you pulled apart, “It’s my last night after all can we do something funnn.” She took a step back and gave a wide-eyed gaze at you in your PJ shorts which had ridden up quite a bit since she had carried you to the bedroom. 

You let out a gasp and slapped her lightly on the arm, “Get your mind out of the gutter, Kathryn! You had me all to yourself last night.” You giggled, pulling your shorts back down to their normal position.

Her face grew red and she quickly tried to recover by picking your up bridal style, probably wanting to set you down on the bed. You let out a yelp, “Nope! I have a better idea.” You said with a mysterious wink, and with that you dashed off to the couch where your phone was. 

You always had the best music and although you appreciated Kate’s Australian murder mystery podcasts, it wasn’t something you could dance to in your bedroom. However what you could dance to was King Princess (your personal favourite), the Beatles (Kate’s favourite), Paramore, Harry Styles, the Rolling Stones, Tegan and Sara, anything but the podcasts. 

You rushed back into bedroom, phone in hand only to see Kate changing into her boxers. 

“Oh my god,” you laughed, “My favourite, the boxers.” You said raising your eyebrows jokingly. 

Kate played along by gasping loudly. “Oh these? No biggie just my big dyke shorts that I wore especially just for youuuu.” 

She walked over to you her hips and crotch doing whatever they wanted, which made you think back to your favourite thing she’s ever said on a talk show, “Baby girl, it’s always crotch centric over here.” 

You shook your head trying to hide the massive smile that was growing on you, and pressed shuffle on your phone, not caring what song played first. 

Pulling your girlfriend closer to you with your outstretched hand, you dropped the phone on the bed and began dancing with her knowing she liked it. 

God you’d miss her so much, but you pushed those thoughts away and focused on Kate and crazy dance moves and began laughing as you let the music take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick little chapter, hope u liked it :). lmk what u think! 
> 
> sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors, i wrote this pretty quickly. 
> 
> xoxo nat<3


	4. article

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hard day at work leads to Kate cheering you up.

Your boss said your name as he slid the paper folder across the table, “This isn’t good enough. Have it done for Wednesday morning, this isn’t what we hired you for.” Your mouth opened in shock, but before you could say anything he continued to speak, “Go home and rewrite, you’re no longer needed to work here today.” 

You hurriedly picked up the file and walked out of the conference room, mumbling quick but polite goodbyes and thank yous to your coworkers and boss. Rushing past your cubicle to grab your belongings, you stuffed your headphones in your ears and put your coat on. 

You were quickly out the door, with tears brimming in your eyes. This felt like a punch in the gut. You were recently hired as a journalist for the New York Times and this was the first time that you were given permission to write your own article instead of working with someone else, and it was shut down almost immediately. Although you had the opportunity to rewrite it, you felt especially proud on this article. 

As you exited the building, you could feel the rain drizzle. Scoffing as you pulled your coats hood up, you heard your phone chime but were too pressed to answer it, so you ignored it and hurried down the street to the subway. 

Screeching to a halt on the platform, you had just made it in time for the train and trudged into a car. Luckily you were able to grab a seat and you opened up the file. You read through your article once more while your music rang through your ears. You were so proud of it. Even Kate liked it. 

You got off 15 minutes later, and walked to your apartment. The look that was on your face made it quite obvious that you did not want to be interacted with, so when you arrived to your building the doorman gave you a small smile instead of your usual cheerful conversation starter, (you usually engaged, but your eyes were quite watery and you were certainly not in the mood to break down in front of him). 

The elevator ride up was quick and you hurriedly took your keys out of your pocket as you arrived to your front door. Hastily unlocking it you stumbled in, letting yourself finally let go. Your breathing hitched and exhaled sharply as you started sobbing. The file as well as your keys clambered down on the counter as you leaned on the island for support, your eyes now letting the tears fall. 

“Hey, hey, hey, what’s going on, love?” A familiar voice creeped up behind you. You turned around quickly. 

“Kate? What are you doing here? How did you get in?” You wiped your eyes. 

“Spare key,” She said sheepishly, her eyes full of worry. “I was going to surprise you, well not really, I texted you. What’s going on?” 

At that moment you fell into her arms crying harder again. She wrapped her arms around you, “Bad day at work?” She soothed, as she rubbed your back. You nodded your head. 

“Not good,” you hiccupped, “My article got rejected so I have to rewrite it for Wednesday, and I’m probably going to get fired, and my boss hates me and—“

“I’m sure he doesn’t hate you. And if he wanted you fired, he would’ve done it. He gave you a second chance, you have so much potential, love.” 

“But he was just so harsh I—“

“It’s a Friday, I’m sure he just wanted to go home. Don’t read into it too much. You are such a talented writer and I cherish your work.” She tapped you nose, which made you smile. And the work that she was referring to was most definitely the cheesy love letters you had written to her early in your relationship. You weren’t too fond of them yourself, but you knew she loved them so you always made sure to write notes to her (short or long, it didn’t matter, she’d geek over any note you left her).

“Thank you, Kate. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” She grinned, pulling you back in for a tight hug. 

“I was going to order dinner in, but I’m thinking of cooking you something? Is that okay?” She asked as you pulled apart. 

You grinned. “Yes. Yes, of course that sounds a million times better. Thank you.” 

“Awesome,” She said, wiping the tears away from your cheeks. “Sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! sorry for not uploading for a while, and sorry that this is so short. im working on something a little bit longer so it should be up soon. but i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> xoxo  
nat


	5. couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Kate after shes away from filming a movie

“K, wait, I think I see you, look to your left” Kate had been away filming a movie and she had just gotten back, you were waiting for her at the airport terminal. You spotted her curly blonde hair in a tight bun, some parted sideways over her face, backpack on, headphones around her neck and suitcase trailing behind her. As she cocked her head in your direction, her eyes lit up and her mouth moved into a big grin and she made a beeline towards you. You hung up on your phone just in time, and she picked you up off the ground in a tight hug. 

“OhImissedyousomuch” she said quickly, her voice filled with silliness. She gave you a quick peck on the cheek as she set you back down. A month away and all you got was a kiss on the cheek? You rolled your eyes and went for a soft one on the lips. “I missed you more, c’mon, let’s get out of this place.” You intertwined your hand with hers and exited. 

Arriving back at her apartment, the cat momentarily greeted Kate at the door and left uninterested, and Kate proceeded to chase him around the apartment with grabby hands. “My son! I missed you!” 

You laughed. “Do you want me to order in, or shall I cook something?” You hummed as you opened the fridge doors examining what was inside. 

You had been living in Kate's apartment for the month, so you could take care of Nino easily and it was quite the spot—faster wifi, a balcony, and loads of fun stuff to play around with in the kitchen, she was quite the chef. 

She made her way back to you, placing her hands on your cheeks. 

“I love you and your cooking but I have been craving New York pizza for this entire month do you think you could order it in?” Her hands wandered down to your hips, drawing you in for a long kiss. You wrapped your arms around her and deepened the kiss. God you had missed her. 

Then you felt a furry friend wander in between your legs and meow. You could feel Kates breathy smile against your lips as she parted. Her touch lingered on you as she crouched down to meet the cat.

“Are you hungry, Nino?” She gazed up at you with a grin, “I'll feed you.” As she walked over to the cabinet, while the cat trailed behind, she looked back at you, “Later, okay?” You ran your fingers through your hair as you avoided her gaze, laughing quietly, she made you a mess and she definitely knew it. 

Four episodes of Arrested Development later, the pizza was gone and you and Kate had snuggled up together on the couch. She lay on your right, head resting on your chest and arm draped over you, her hand tightly intertwined with yours. Your other arm was around her while your hand delicately played with her puddle of golden curls.

“Do you want to move in with me?” She asked abruptly. “You’ve lived here for a month, we could try it out together if you’d like?” She looked up at you. 

“I’d be more than happy to,” you squeezed her hand. “It was nice living here for a month with just the cat, and I can’t wait to see what it’s like living with you!”

Looking into your eyes with a deep gaze, she raised her eyebrows as she rolled over to plant her hands on either side of you, which naturally, gave you butterflies. She leaned in towards you, you could feel her smile against you lips as she kissed you deeply, her knee in between your thighs hiking upwards. You wrapped your arms around her, stopping at the small of her back, and she promptly straddled your waist. Her hands moved to tug the hem of your shirt to which you paused from kissing her to look up at her. She sported a big grin, giddy with excitement, “What?” You asked as you removed your shirt and tossed onto the floor. 

“Nothing,” She said, brushing the hair out of your face, “I just missed you.” 

“God, you’re so fucking cute.” You cupped your hands around her face, propping yourself up on your elbows and reached up to kiss her, and she kissed you back, deeper, letting you sink back into the couch and her hands traveled upwards...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeee this is my fav one ive written so far <3 i hope u liked! also pls comment any specific thing you'd like to see id love to write it. 
> 
> xoxo  
nat


	6. show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate's your girlfriend and she invites you to see SNL which leads to a fun evening.

Waking up at 2am on a Friday night to the average person was not fun. But for you it meant you didn’t have to sleep alone anymore because Kate was home. 

You walk out of bed sporting an old baggy Columbia t-shirt and some shorts, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes to see Kate in the apartment crouched greeting the cat. The lighting is dim, from the lamp that you left on for her every night as she looks up at you.

“Hi babe, let’s get to bed” she’s says softly, as she pulls you into a side hug kissing your cheek while she dumps her backpack and jacket on the couch. 

She doesn’t take long to get changed and soon enough she’s snuggled up warmly against you in bed. You press a kiss to the top of her head and squeeze her shoulder. 

“Will I like this episode?” 

“Mmm.” She mumbles, “Definitely, it’s my favourite one yet.” 

—

You wake up to a car blaring loudly just outside your apartment as you slowly open you eyes, you realize that Kate is no longer next to you. You mutter a breathy “Fuck,” as you roll over to check the alarm clock, which reads 10:30, realizing you had just missed her. 

Picking up your phone from your nightstand, you check your notifications, and noticing that Kate had left a text. 

"Hey! I left you a piece of avocado toast on the counter, and the cats been fed. I reserved you a ticket for the show (its next to the toast) and I’ll see you tonight for the afterparty?"

You smiled, she knew you too well. You quickly replied as you threw the duvet off of you and walked towards the kitchen for the toast. 

The cat followed, rubbing himself against your legs as you hummed quietly. The SNL afterparties were definitely where you had some of your favourite memories with Kate. Although at the beginning of the night she’ll tell you she won’t be drinking, only to completely disregard that statement a few hours later sneaking sips from whatever fruity cocktails you decided to try. You’ll dance crazily with her, drinks in hand, Aidy and the rest of your friends not too far away eyeing her trying not to laugh. 

— 

You spent the rest of the morning curled up on the coach reading, and in the afternoon you went grocery shopping for dinner before the show, until it was time to finally get ready to leave. 

You changed into a blue satin slip, and paired it with a pair of hightop converse to dress it down. After all, Kate only wore jeans, a top and a blazer. Which reminded you, Kate often forgot to pack an extra pair of nice clothes to change into for the AP. She hadn’t texted you asking to pack something so she was either too busy to remember or was good, you checked in case. A white blazer was missing from its hanger, as well as a pair of jeans so you knew she was good to go.

Quickly putting on some subtle make up in the bathroom, your phone lit up with a text from Kate, saying that she was super excited for you to see the show. You grinned, this was definitely going to be a good show. You texted her back, wishing her luck and soon enough you left the apartment. 

Keys, wallet and phone stashed in your clutch, you made it to the subway which was a quick ride to the studio. 

Soon enough you were ushered inside the building and a short elevator ride up to the studio. Your seats this time were basically perfect, in the left portion of the middle mezzanine. You felt your phone vibrate and then light up with a text from Kate.

I see youuu 

You weren’t allowed to have your phone out in 8H so a security guard eyed you as you looked up, and you shoved it further in your clutch. You scanned the studio, finally seeing half of Kates frame behind one of the sets on the right of the studio. You shook your head, pursed your lips, a scowl forming. Sneaky, you thought as you locked eyes with each other. A moment later she disappeared. 

The show started a few minutes later, and it was definitely amazing. Kate played numerous characters, a classic creepy old white politician, another celebrity family feud (which you had seen her practicing an impression for a few weeks ago), Nancy Pelosi on Weekend Update, some suburban mom in a pre-tape, and finally another Sheila Sovage. 

The show ended and you scurried off to meet the security guard that you knew to lead you backstage. You spotted Kate down the hall, her back to you, she was chatting with Aidy and Melissa. You quickly thanked the security guard before walking off to meet your girlfriend. 

“Hiiiiii, Kate.” You said as you wrapped her into a hug from behind. “Hi Aidy and Melissa. You guys were amazing!” They smiled and thanked you.

Kate turned to face you, “Did you like it?” She asked. 

“Oh my god, I loved it! You were excellent.” You both grinned at each other, embracing properly. 

“Ok lets go get me out of this shit.” She laughed as she dragged you away with her. You waved goodbye to the girls and said that you would see them later. 

“This was such a fun episode, Kate. Like I’m serious. Probably one of my favourites.” You rambled. 

“Yeah?” She said as she changed out of her clothes into a signature blazer and jeans. “What was your favourite part?” 

“Hmmm, definitely the Family Feud.” You handed her her signature silver necklace.

Kate laughed, “It’s surprisingly hard to do? There’s always so many jokes packed in there, I never know if I'm going to break or not.” She slipped on her Stan Smiths and slung her backpack over her shoulder. “C’mon lets get out of here.” 

You intertwined you hand with hers and headed towards the elevator. 

“New dress?” She asked. 

You nodded, “Yeah, from a few weeks ago actually. You like?” 

She hummed, “Yes,” and then laughed, “A lot.” 

You smiled warmly. “Thanks. You look great too,” 

The elevator soon dinged at the G level and you could tell that Kate was distracting herself from the barricades. She did not really enjoy them, but endured them anyways. So you squeezed her hand in reassurance and noticed her take a deep breath before leading the two of you outside. 

You knew to brace yourself for the screams as you had done it before, but this time was a whole lot louder. Some girl even yelled your name, which prompted the two of you to look over at her, you gave a wave and Kate a soft smile, then the two of you were quickly ushered off in the the cars. 

The ride to the afterparty was short, it was only a few blocks away, and Kate spent the time describing in very vivid detail all of the quirks of the show, like when her and Aidy locked eyes in a sketch which almost made her break. Or how Chloe’s impression of Timothee Chalamet was so spot on she laughed so hard off stage.

The afterparty itself is nice, Kate even has a few drinks and you danced with her like usual. These parties are always fun, you got to see Kate in her environment, with all her friends, it was cute, and definitely it made your heart melt watching how much she adored and cared for them.

It had been a long week for the two of you and you couldn't wait to fall asleep next to her. So when you finally do, it’s pure bliss. You hold onto each other like you’re never going to let go or let anything bad ever happen. The alcohol in your systems makes the two of you smile like crazy, your cheeks are flushed and everything seems a bit fuzzy. But it’s a good warm, happy type of fuzzy, so you press a kiss to whatever part of Kate you can find, which happens to be her shoulder, and then drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed :D 
> 
> xoxo


	7. offices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were a new cast member at SNL and had a pretty secret crush on Kate, but Aidy was not going to let you live it down.

You might’ve opened up to Aidy about a tiny little crush that you had on your cast member, Kate, and it was possibly the worst decision you had ever made. She was constantly trying to be your wingwoman and would bring you to a room that Kate was in, and then would quietly walk out, leaving the two of you together. Kate and you were good friends, but it was hard to hang out with your busy schedules, so you liked to hang out in each others offices. But as soon as you noticed you were developing feelings for her, you put a halt to that, and Aidy desperately tried to do the opposite and bring you two together.

\--

“Aidy where are you taking me?” You groaned as she took ahold of your hand and dragged you down the corridor. 

“You’ll see” She said. 

"I just wanted to grab a cookie from the platter, why'd you have to drag me over here--." 

You turned a corner and suddenly saw Kate standing in her office, on her phone. 

"Aidy no." You tried turning on your heel, but she held a tight grip. 

"C'mon, I really want to see this happen." She tried to persuade you. 

"I stopped for a reason, a good one. A professional reason." You saw her face sink, why did she have to keep trying to set you up? All you wanted to do was brainstorm with Chloe and Bowen on sketches for the night, but now all you were going to be able to think about would be her. You cocked your head to the side to get a better view of the blonde, and then her eyes accidentally met with yours. "Fuck" you muttered. There was no way you could leave now. 

“Hey you, I missed you! Where have you been? ” She replied warmly and smiled in your direction. 

"Oh, I've been... around. Just with Chloe trying to think of something to pitch." It was really hard to avoid someone when all your offices were on the same floor. 

“Hey Kate,” Aidy smiled. 

Kate waved at Aidy, and beckoned for you to come in, an offer which you couldn't say no to. 

“I was thinking we could order Thai food in for dinner, there’s a place not too far that’s my favourite.” She looked up from her phone, “Oh, where’d Aidy go?” 

You let out a soft laugh, she must’ve left and tried to set the two of you up. 

“Oh, well in that case, maybe we should go together sometime, after all this is done, sometime next week. Just the two of us.” 

Did she just ask me out? You thought. Holy fuck. 

“Yeah, I’d like that…” You trailed off. 

“Awesome, they have this killer Pad Thai there, its amazing.”

Pocketing her phone she turned to face you, she smiled at you again and you took a step closer to her, Your fingers brushed against the tips of hers that were resting on the table. Your breath came out in small bursts, like you were forcing yourself to breathe, because you totally were. Although you chose to avoid her, you really missed her company. Your top teeth chewed the inside of your lip nervously as you tried to think of something else to say.

You never really understood why you stopped hanging out with her at work, isolating yourself from her and getting closer with the writers and your other fellow cast mates. You remembered that one time you caught her staring at you during your first read through, laughing enthusiastically at the first sketch you ever pitched at 8H, and how her companionship made you feel less alone and that you deserved to be there at that table. Or how her eyes softened whenever she looked at you and how she always had an extra coffee to give to you in the mornings. So maybe there was a small chance that she liked you back. But you were too scared to act on it, after all, you were colleagues first. 

You looked her up and down as she ran her hand through her loose bangs, her blue eyes behind the dark fake glasses darted around the room. Feeling awkward you faced the floor instead. Then she took another small step closer to you, causing you to look up quickly. Your eyes met and she leaned in, and your heart rate skyrocketed.

Suddenly there were footsteps coming down the hall which you were oddly grateful for, it gave you a moment to process whatever the hell this was. You both turned instantaneously to the door and you caught a glimpse of one of the writers running past. Mustering up the courage, you briskly turned back to face her and kissed her. Hard. Your hands moved to cup her face as you took a deep breath in, sinking everything you had into the kiss you’d been holding back for so long. Her hands moved down to your waist, pulling you in to close whatever small amount of space was left in between the two of you.

You broke the kiss, and settled back down. Even though you were taller than her, you stood on your tippy toes, putting your whole body into the kiss. The two of you still stood close to each other, hands still in their respective places. 

“I really wanted to do that. It’s been a long time coming. I'm sorry you didn't get to see me that much, I didn't want to make things awkward between us.” You whispered, lightly pressing your forehead against hers. 

She smiled softly, “I’m really glad you did. I missed your hugs.” 

Her lips reconnected with yours and she deepened the kiss. She began to move backwards, out of view from the doorframe. You savoured the few moments you had together in the back of Kate’s office, her hands tracing over whatever parts of your body that were in reach and yours making their way through her hair.

And as soon as it had happened, it was over. 

“Everyone’s getting back to work,” She whispered. She was right, you could hear people’s voices and laughter echoing down the hallway, “I don’t want to get caught.” 

You nodded. You didn’t want to imagine what Lorne would say. 

“Do you know what time you’ll be done? Riding the subway home together would be fun.” She said. 

You smiled, and moved your hand to squeeze hers. “Sure, I’d love that. Meet me outside my office at two?” That was three hours away, which gave you the perfect amount of time to figure out what the hell just happened, and to also do your job and write sketches.

“Sounds perfect.” She grinned. 

“Okay, cool,” You kissed her cheek. “I’ll see you later.” 

You left abruptly, and walked down the hall to your own office trying to process what had happened. 

You shared your office with Chloe, whom you had become really close to in a short amount of time, and she knew all about this crush, so when you finally made it there you had to spill.

“Kate and I just fucking made out in the back her office.” You shut the door behind you quickly. 

She let out a breathy laugh, and covered her mouth. And she tilted her head to the right with wide eyes. You followed her gaze only to notice Bowen standing beside her. The two of them had been friends for a long time and were usually together, you were stupid to forget that.

“Fuck.” You said as you approached them. “You can’t tell anyone. I’m serious I don’t wanna get fired.” Your cheeks were blazing red right now out of embarrassment. 

Bowen put his hand on your shoulder as he reassured you, and Chloe looked up at the both of you wide eyed. 

“I promise,” He said, laughing, “But can you tell us what happened?” 

You let out a sigh of relief and tumbled onto the couch beside Chloe, putting your head on her lap and told them everything from the beginning. These two were your best friends. You had gotten hired with them, and you were the fans sweetheart since you replaced someone not so nice, who had gotten fired before they even got the chance to set foot on the stage. 

“Okay but you guys, this is the riskiest thing I’ve ever fucking done, like we were just about to kiss and someone ran by.” 

“Wait that’s so funny, because Beck came here for a few minutes saying he saw some people in some office…” Chloe said. 

You shot up from your lying position, “No. Really?” Fuck fuck fuck, this was not going to end well. 

“Hah, I’m only kidding. Nobody saw you two. I’m sure you’ll be fine.” She cracked a sly smile. 

Your cheeks eventually calmed down, “You little…” you shook your head. Then a writer popped their head into the office, asking Chloe if she could do her Nicole Kidman impression this week, which prompted the three of you realize the urgency of tonight, so you doubled down to write some sketches for the pitch tomorrow. 

A few hours later your brain eventually stopped coming up with good ideas and you lay sprawled on the floor, Chloe and Bowen not too far, equally as tired after collaborating on two sketches with you. Then there was a knock on the door, and you realized who it was. 

You opened the door to see Kate standing there, ready to walk you home.

“Hey.” She said cutely. 

“Hi.”

“Ready to go?” She asked. 

“Yeah just give me one sec.” She nodded, and you closed the door to quickly grab your belongings. 

Chloe let out a giggle, “Why did you close the door, that was so awkward.” Bowen laughed too. 

“What the fuck am I supposed to do? Not that?” You said anxiously. God that was awkward.

“Um yeah, maybe let her in.” Chloe responded.

“You are one nervous wreck, huh.” Said Bowen 

“No need to point out the obvious, bud.” You glared at him. 

You hoisted your backpack onto your shoulder and said your goodbyes to them jokingly. “Not a word you guys. Not one word.” And opened the door again.

Kate and the two of them said their goodbyes to each other, and then Chloe went “You guys have funnnn.” Which made Kate turn to you all confused, but Chloe's wink cracked Bowen up, and then it was obvious to Kate that they knew. 

They stifled laughter as you left. You yelled bye and Kate reached down to hold your hand and turned to you as you walked down the hall and whispered "Did you tell them?"

Uh oh. “Yeah, was that a bad idea? I’m sorry. They won’t tell anyone else.”

She let out a sigh of relief, “No no, its fine. I told Aidy too, so we’re even.” 

You made it to the elevator which happened to be empty, which led to more kissing in secret, and when the elevator pinged to the ground floor, you wanted to keep going but you stifled a yawn and made your way home with Kate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii
> 
> ty for reading :)
> 
> hope u liked it.
> 
> xx  
nat


	8. suprise

As you rinsed your bowl in the sink, you noticed that your phone began to ring. It illuminated with Kate’s name on it, and you quickly pressed the green button on the phone. 

“Hiiiii Kate, how are you?” you grinned, holding the phone to your ear as you left the kitchen. You made your way to the bedroom, beckoning to the cat who soon followed. 

Kate had been gone for the past two months filming for her new movie, every night she would call you, just talking to you over the phone for a few hours telling you everything that happened throughout the day. You were counting the days down until she would be home. A week from today she was supposed to home, you thought, as you flopped onto the bed, Nino as well, curling up on your stomach.

“Hi honey, I’m good. But I have some news for you.” She said, her voice not matching your enthusiasm. 

“Okay…”

“They’re extending filming for three weeks.” She said softly. 

“Oh.” 

You could feel your heart sink. That would be almost three months away from Kate.

“I’m really sorry, they still need me for reshoots,” she sighed. “I really tried to get them to make it shorter but there was no way.”

“Okay… Is there any way that I could fly down to visit you? I don’t know how much longer I can not see your for. I really miss you.” You spoke, trying to process the words that were just said. 

“Maybe? I don’t know how much time we would be able to spend together, I’m basically filming all day. It might just be a disappointment.” 

“Okay…I wish you were here,” You whispered, hugging your pillow. 

“I know, me too. I’m sorry. I didn’t know that they would extend filming this long.”

There was a moment of silence between the two of you, which was promptly broken by Kate who tried to lighten the mood. 

“How’s Nino?” 

You let out a soft laugh, “He’s right on top of me. I’m wearing your shirt right now, so I’m pretty sure he misses you too.”

You pressed a kiss to Nino’s head, patting him lightly, while Kate cooed at him through the phone. 

“Aidy and Cecily say hi, by the way. We went out for drinks last night.” 

You had been hanging out with some of Kate’s friends to fill the gap in your life, and it had turned out to be some of the most fun you had in ages. Whenever you hung out with Aidy and Cecily your spirits were lifted and you would leave the evening with your stomach hurting from all the laughing. 

You chatted on a the phone for a little bit longer, the two of you could tell that the bad news had damped the mood, and you needed some time alone to process. 

“Kate?” 

“Hm?” 

“I’m gonna go to bed, if thats okay. I love you.” You whispered, holding the phone close. 

“Okay, I love you too.” 

“Goodnight, Kate.” 

“Goodnight, Y/N.” Kate replied quietly before you hung up. 

Once Kate was no longer on the phone you let out a huge sigh, the cat stirred awake from the abrupt movement and jumped off of your lap and wandered into the other room. 

You began thinking of all the memories with Kate like cooking dinner together, museum visits, and even when she would play guitar for you. Then realized that you would have to wait almost another month before doing these things with her, and before you knew it tears were slipping from your eyes. You felt so selfish crying about these things, it was Kate’s job, and you didn’t want her to not work, you just wished she was closer. 

You cried for a little longer, holding onto the little memories you had with Kate when she was home, and eventually drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning you woke up to the sound of the cat meowing in your face, begging for his breakfast, so you begrudgingly got out of bed, grabbing your phone from the bedside table, and wandered into the kitchen to feed him. 

The kitchen was soaked with sunlight, a puddle of it dampened the couch, which you sat on after feeding the cat. You pulled out your phone, a text from Kate showed up in your notifications from a few hours ago to which you responded to. You spent a couple more minutes on the couch, before you decided to freshen up for the morning. You headed to the bathroom to brush your teeth and your hair, trying to return to some normalcy and routine in your life. Even if you weren’t feeling it you might as well try and look put together.

After brushing your teeth, you start to brush your hair, and then there’s a knock on the door, which abruptly takes you out of your daze. You hadn’t ordered food… hopefully it wasn’t a neighbour coming to complain. Too upset to care about your appearance you walked to the door, the cat following you at your heels. You rubbed your eyes and opened the door. 

“Hi babe.” A familiar voice said. 

You focused your eyes. Kate?

There your girlfriend stood, in your doorframe, suitcase beside her, and hair messily put up in a bun. 

“What the fuck?!” You yelled, practically jumping in her arms. 

She laughed, hugging you tighter, pressing a kiss to your head. “I missed you so much.” 

You pulled back, taking in her face, dimples ablaze, she was grinning ear to ear, you matched her expression. 

“Oh my gosh come in.” You said moving backwards into the apartment, still holding her hand. The cat meowed in acknowledgement of Kate, and she picked him up pressing kisses all over him, cooing nonsense until he eventually squirmed out of her arms.

Kate took off her jacket and approached you again, allowing for a proper embrace. Once you two separated she cupped your face, letting out a sigh. “I missed your face.” You grinned, “I missed yours too,” moving a loose strand of her hair out of her face. 

Her hands dropped to your waist, pulling you in for a kiss. As the kiss deepened, your lips moving in a rhythm so steady against hers that you were unsure where your own lips ended and hers began. Kate lead the two of you backwards, reaching the couch where she sat down, you on her lap, arms lazily draped over her shoulders. 

You pulled back, “Wait.” Kate’s blue eyes looked back you, her lips slightly parted, forming a perfect little pout. “I don’t wanna start something if you have to leave early tomorrow morning for filming.” 

“Nope.” A smile was on her lips as she spoke. Bringing her finger to lightly tap under your chin, she said “I was just joking around, we’re all done.” 

Your eyes widened, and you moved your hand to lightly smack her shoulder, “You little…”

“Are you mad?” Her fingers tapping lightly on your back as a smirk graced her face. 

“I mean a little, I cried over it y’know” You said quietly, avoiding her gaze. Her finger moved back to its position under your chin, as she lightly moved your face to look back at hers. 

“Awwww baby, I’m sorry. I just wanted to give you a good surprise.” She leaned in for another hug.

“No, no, its okay. I’m glad you’re here. You are a very good actress though.” You lowered your head to kiss her, laughing a little.

“You sure?” She looked up at you.

You nodded, and gave her a quick kiss.

“I hope I’m a good actress, it is my job after all.” She spoke, eliciting a grin from you. 

You leaned in for another kiss stopping right before her mouth, just to tease her. You could feel her smile against your lips as she leaned in to kiss you, deepening the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii you guys!! happy new year!! i hope you all enjoyed what i wrote :) please please please let me know what else you want me to write, id love to write smth for you guys, im slowly running out of ideas and would love to put out smth that you all would enjoy.
> 
> xoxo  
nat


End file.
